Healer of Hearts
by Laidalwen
Summary: Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, wandering the woods after returing form a trip finds a georgous elf. Not knowing her identity he tries to win her heart. Once her name is known will love win out over rules?
1. Berries and Plants

A/N: this is my first lotr story so don't be too harsh on me! Sorry if this turns out to be a mary sue the idea just came to me while home sick from school.  
  
Disclaimer: nope I don't own lotr, Legolas, or anything that I wish I did like that corvette going down my road..although our mystery elf is MINE! MY OWN!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Walking out into the clearing, she spied large bushes of berries and plants that she was in search of. She was singing softly to herself while picking berries from the bushes and digging up plants putting them into her basket. The berries where rip and would be wonderful for the feast that night, and the plants were needed in the apothecary for healing those that where injured. She knew what plants which awoke the unconscious, drowned out pain, and which ones brought on feelings of pleasure.  
Once her basket was full she headed back off for the palace to deliver the things she found. She heard a noise that was so quite no animal could have made it or fearsome spider. She walked slowly now, fully aware of all her surroundings. Her elf ears picked up on soft footsteps following behind her. Stopping she turned, hoping of catching whomever was behind her. Nobody was there and it looked as if nobody was ever there. A leaf fell silently to the ground as proof that someone was there. Looking up into the trees she saw the tip of a yellow feathered arrow. "You may be silent, but not invisible. Get down from that tree and show yourself." A young elf jumped out of the tree and stood before her. He wasn't much older than she was but slightly taller and broader. It took her a few moments to realize that she was standing in front of the Prince of Mirkwood and the one who the feast was to be in honor of. He had just come back from months away guarding the boarders of the forest from spiders, and other foul creatures. "If I knew it was you I would not have dared to speak like that to you my Prince." She bowed her head as was customary, and silently cursed she for speaking before looking.  
"It is my fault; I should not have been hiding in trees." He did not know who this elf was, or why she was out in the forest alone, but he knew that he saw her before. Her ice blue eyes looked like the blue of the sky during brighter years, and her hair flowed down her back like a golden stream. A blue dress matching her eyes was slightly dirty and ragged around the edges but none the less stunning on her. It flowed around her legs and clung to her curves. "Do not fret over it Prince. I was just out getting berries for the feast tonight and gathering plants for the apothecary." She bowed and left him standing there alone, lost in her beauty. 


	2. Mistaken Identity

Before she got to far away, Legolas ran after her. "Wait. What is your name?" He ran up beside her and stopped her. "Now why would you want to know that Prince?" she was in shock that the Prince would want to know her name. She wasn't anybody of real importance. "So I know who to thank for getting the berries for the feast." He was puzzled by her unwillingness to give him her name. Most answered him right away for fear of reprimand if they did not, even though it was his brothers that where like that and not him. "Varathien" she shouted as she walked away, disappearing behind bushes.  
Varathien walked back to the castle. 'Why would the Prince want my name, I'm just a petty servant girl? I'm not even a healer yet, just one in training that fetches plants while still doing kitchen errands' she thought walking towards the kitchen. "Varathien! Where have you been?" Shouted Eglaturiel, the head of the kitchen servants. "I am sorry. I also had to get plants for the apothecary and I was delayed in the woods by the Prince Legolas." Varathien sat down her basket and put the berries in a bowl. She picked up her basket again to take the plants to the apothecary when Eglaturiel stopped her. "I doubt the Prince would even want to talk to you let alone lay eyes on you, so don't make up stories about him to make up for your lateness." She pushed her out the door and shut it before she could say anything back. Varathien walked to the apothecary, her spirits lifting as soon as she entered it like they did every time. She felt more at home here healing the wounded then making food in the kitchen. It would be a few more months time before she would be considered a healer but she didn't mind. Helping the other healers and fetching plants that were needed was just fine for her as well. Varathien took the plants out of her basket and began to separate them. "Varathien, did you find all the plants we needed?" Minyaglamwen asked. She was the head of the healers and very old. "Yes, I'm working on separating them and then I will prepare them before they get put away. I know that you hate doing that." Varathien felt a love for Minyaglamwen. The old woman was the one who started training her and was always kind, unlike Eglaturiel who would yell at her for anything and smack her around when she did do something wrong. Varathien had carried bruises from her often, more now since she started training. "You're such a nice girl." Minyaglamwen said as she patted her on the cheek and turned back to ointment that she was making. Varathien walked into a back closet to get out jars when she heard voices enter. "Prince Legolas, whatever are you doing down here." She hear Minyaglamwen saying. She dared not to leave her spot for fear he see her and mention something about earlier. "My brother sent me. There was a guard wounded outside of the gates. He was shot by an arrow and very near death. My brother is bringing him up." Varathien could hear footsteps fading away out of the room. She came out thinking the Prince had left to help prepare a spot for the wounded guard. She was mistaken. He was still standing there helping Minyaglamwen to get a bed ready. "What are you doing don't just stand there help! We have work to do." The old woman said to her. Quickly she started gathering the things from the shelf she knew would be needed. Legolas looked up and saw her, back turned, grabbing things off a shelf. He knew that it was her; the golden hair gave her away. "Here Varathien let me help you carry some of that." He grabbed things she had sat down on the table and carried them over near the bed. "I did not know you were a healer." He said as he sat the things down. "Yes well, you also didn't know my name earlier either." She just finished gathering things when the guard was brought in and laid on the bed. "Now if you don't mind Prince, we have work to do." And she turned towards Minyaglamwen who was examining the wound. Legolas nodded and left, hoping they could heal the guard. 


End file.
